Solve for $a$ : $a + 22 = -14$
Subtract $22$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ a + 22 &=& -14 \\ \\ {-22} && {-22} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{22 + a} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-14} \\ a &=& -14 {- 22} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ a = -36$